As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
With recent advances in network technology and improved affordability of networking devices, information handling system users are increasingly implementing networks (e.g., local areas networks or LANs) that utilize wireless transmissions (e.g., wireless fidelity or “Wi-Fi”) and wire-line transmissions in their homes and/or businesses. For example, users may implement a home or business network including an information handling system, one or more wireless-capable network devices, and a wireless access point communicatively coupled to the information handling system and network devices. Such a network may allow an information handling system (or a user thereof) to communicate with the one or more network devices (e.g., other information handling systems, computers, remote storage media, etc.) via the wireless access point or vice versa.
However, despite such advances, traditional approaches to printing to a network-attached printer from an information handling system may require a user to manually determine the name and location of the closest printer to the information handling system, and then manually select such printer (e.g., via a dialog box on the user interface of the information handling system). In addition, when the information handling system is moved from one location to another (e.g., where the information handling system is a portable computer, such as a laptop or notebook), a user may have to reconfigure printer settings in order to use a network printer proximate to the new location.